


[Podfic] About Being Gay

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, English Accent, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, John May Have Made This More Complicated Than It Is, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Post S4, Romantic Fluff, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: From a Tumblr headcanon by @atikiology! "I live for the day Rosie learns what the word 'gay' means and she proceeds to ask John, 'Dad, is Sherlock gay?' And John goes into this endless spluttering explanation about how Sherlock is a very complicated person and we just don’t know. We can’t be sure. And the next time they’re over at 221B Rosie looks up from Sherlock’s picture book about poisonous plants, gives Sherlock a look and asks, 'Are you gay, Sherlock?' and Sherlock, without missing a beat, just says 'Yes,' and continues drinking his tea, and Rosie says 'Ah,' and goes back to her plant book, and John nearly doubles over in the corner."





	[Podfic] About Being Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [About Being Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498473) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



> This lovely, lovely story caught my attention when it wended it's way up my Tumblr dashboard and was the one to introduce me to A_Candle_For_Sherlock. Oh happy day. Thank you, again for permission to podfic!
> 
> Music: Inspired Journey by Philip Guyler

 


End file.
